


After the Stream

by Skee_ep



Category: badboyhalo - Fandom, mcyt, skeppy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat, Lowkey bdsm, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Skephalo, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skee_ep/pseuds/Skee_ep
Summary: Bad is angry from Skeppy ruining his stream so Skeppy comes to “calm him down” but Bad is rough because he’s mad.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 495





	After the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi enjoy :) prompt from a friend

“Skeppy!” Darryl called out, gritting his teeth and slamming his fist on his desk in the process. “What the muffin is wrong with you, why would you say that to me?!”

In response to his outburst Zak erupted with laughter and you could hear the boy wildly thrash about in his chair. He had called Bad some level 8 naughty words (from Bad’s made up tier list) on stream, and found the older’s anger absolutely hilarious. Only, Darryl didn’t find getting swore at in front of thousands of people to be all that funny. It was simply more annoying than anything. The fact that Zak still did it despite knowing how much it infuriated Darryl too, only fed flames to his fire.

Zak’s fit of giggles subsided and Bad sighed into his mic and trying to switch or move the subject along... At least to something that wasn’t focusing on his anger. “Anyways, Skeppy as I was going to explain...” Darryl started.

“Whatever you say, bitch-“ Skeppy interrupted, completely cutting Bad off.

“Sk-SKEPPY what did I just say! This is my stream NOT yours, go cuss somewhere else not around me! And not around my viewers!” 

Everything went silent for a minute or two and bad sulked as he waited for Skeppy to respond.

“But what if I want to cuss~” Zak finally whined. Except this time the source of the younger’s voice wasn’t from the output in Darryl’s headphones. It came from behind him. Darryl spun around his chair to witness a lustful looking Zak leaning against his doorway, only being illuminated by Darryl’s monitor. 

“Zak- I mean Skeppy!“ The older boy nervously stuttered. He knew what Zak was after, it was so painfully obvious he was surprised he hadn’t caught on earlier. The only shame now was that Darryl was still pissed off at the boy. His mood had been completely run over and now the smaller boy asked for sex in return?! 

“Go back to your room.” Darryl snarled.

Zak smirked and advanced towards Darryl who had turned back to his keyboard and mouse. Zak once again completely disregarded Bad’s request and acted if nothing was ever said. “What if I don’t want to?” He whispered, delicately wrapping his arms around Darryl’s shoulders from the back. Stroking his chest. “Won’t you take care of me, Darryl?”

Darryl quickly muted but still didn’t take his eyes off what he was playing. “Zak don’t you know I’m streaming right now?! Leave me alone I’m busy!” He huffed. He carelessly removed Zak’s arms from around him and attempted to shoo the boy away in annoyance. 

“Fuck the stream...” Zak backtracked, teasing Darryl by cussing again. He entangled Darryl in his arms once more despite them just being forced off. 

“That’s IT SKEPPY!” The older abruptly clicked the end stream button and aggressively closed all the windows on his computer. “There. Happy?” His chair was now swiveled so he was facing Zak. “That was completely inappropriate behavior that I shouldn’t have subjected to my viewers! I didn’t even get to say goodbye. You better hope none of them caught on or I could be-“

“Baaad.” Skeppy pouted, dragging out the ‘a’ and interrupting in the process. “Why are you always complaining?” This brought Darryl to quickly stand up, his chair rolling back slightly from the sudden action. 

“Me?! I’m the one who’s always complaining? Your the one acting like a fu- fudging toddler right now!”

Zak pulled his sleeves over his knuckles and brought them up to his face to laugh. “You almost said a naughty word Mr. Badboyhalo”, Zak mocked. 

“I did not!” 

“You did! You did! You said a bad word!” 

Darryl angrily rolled his eyes. “Are you purposely trying to upset me?” 

“No I actually came to do the opposite.” Zak breathed, locking eyes with Darryl, he took hold of the other boy’s wrists and slowly pulled him to the bed. Zak lied himself down and placed Darryl’s hands on either side of him, forcing the older to be on top. “You seem like you need to let off some steam. Don’t ya’ think?” Zak once again whispered, but this time in a more jokingly tone. When he finished the sentence the small boy lifted his arms to hug Darryl’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

With the swift motion Zak was able the connect with Darryl’s lips and soon the friction between the two was unbreakable. Zak hungrily licked Darryl’s lips just begging for him to open his mouth, begging for entry. When Darryl didn’t comply, however, Zak released and backed up from under the man. 

“Why wont you fucking kiss me?!” He spat, the frustration clear in his eyes. 

Darryl crossed his arms as he watched Zak yap like a small dog. “Why should I?” 

“Uhm because?!” 

“Because what? Because you’ve been a brat and calling me names on stream? Is that it?!” 

Zak’s eyes softened, “You know I was just doing that to mess with you. I came here to calm you down.” 

“Oh, I see. Calm me down.” Darryl said making fake quotation marks with his fingers. He wasn’t going to lie, seeing Zak lie vulnerably on the bed beneath him was a massive turn on. Not only that but the thought of Skeppy desperate to be fucked was making the blood rush to his growing bulge. “The only thing that will calm me down now, is you taking care of the problem you caused.”

At first the boy was confused but then saw Darryl motion to his dick and immediately understood. “With pleasure”, Zak said and the two shifted so Darryl was sitting up on the bed with Zak between his legs, discarding the older’s pants and then boxers. He sloppily licked along the bottom of Darryl’s shaft. Exchanging between pumping with his hand and using his mouth. 

Zak eventually let Darryl’s hand take fist fulls of his hair and guide him where his mouth needed to be. Sucking on his tip and slowly getting pushed lower and lower by the hands of his lover. He hadn’t realized just how low he’d been forced before he felt Darryl’s length hit the back of his throat and Zak couldn’t help but gag and snap his head up. The boy panted and his eyes darted up to meet Darryl’s. They were full of disappointment and dissatisfaction. “I- sorry...” Zak stuttered. “You keep looking at me like that, like I’ve done something wrong. Like your annoyed!”

“Maybe it’s because I am annoyed! Are you gonna’ give me a blow job or not?”

“I won’t if you’re not gonna’ appreciate it!”

Suddenly, as if Zak was a mouse and Darryl was a lion, the man pounced on the smaller. Flipping Zak over and removing his sweatpants and underwear. Darryl angrily muttered to himself, something about Skeppy being a brat and needing to be nicer; all while preparing to enter the boy in the meantime. 

“Wait, wait!” Zak screeched out, “I’m not stretched yet it’s going to hurt, please! Please not so fast I-“ Before he could finish his sentence Darryl slammed into him causing Zak to painfully arch his back and let out a high pitched whimper. He secretly enjoyed getting used to the pain but anyone would’ve thought his cries meant otherwise. 

“You’ve been so- bad late- ly. I’m always- so- frustrated.” Darryl groaned between thrusts. 

Zak beneath him was a moaning mess. Tears were streaming down his face and his free hands were clawing at the sheets for what felt like dear life. With each thrust Darryl’s member just slightly brushed against his prostate earning higher and higher pitched moans. Zak also cried out “More”, or “please” every time his spot was hit. His own boner was now also getting painfully hard and uncomfortable against the bed sheets, but his head was too in the clouds to focus on it. 

“Da-Darryl- ah~ please.. please! You’re so- mmm!” Zak was pleading. Barely able to make words and definitely not audible to make complete sentences. Holding back ejaculating was becoming extremely difficult. With each of Darryl’s rolling thrusts Zak’s stamina was being tested. The way Darryl was being so rough was sending him. Just as he was about to cum Darryl flipped Zak over so he was laying on his back, the motion of Darryl’s pre-cum slicked member twisting made the boy scream out in pleasure. 

Without warning Zak came all over his own chest and his eyes lazily rolled to the back of his head. He gasped and panted as Darryl finished his last couple of thrusts and then copied Zak in cumming. 

He slowly pulled out of Zak wiping the sweat off his forehead and taking the time to catch his breath. His white liquid oozing out of the small, twitching boy caused Darryl to blush and realize what he’d done. The anger and irritation he felt from before had vanished. He wasn’t the only who’s attitude had changed, though. The snappy and sassy Zak from earlier was also no where in sight the only thing Darryl saw now was a weak whimpering boy, with tear stained cheeks and cum splattered over his chest and face.

Darryl let out a soft chuckle at how fast everything had escalated. He gently scooped Zak up in his arms, (the small boy seemed to just barely be conscious), and pulled him close to his chest. He brushed his frantic hair out of his face as he lied the two on the bed. 

“Thank you for ‘calming me down’, Zak....” Darryl whispered half jokingly. He hadn’t really anticipated a reply.

“Anytime.” Zak mumbled with a smile, eyes still closed. He had completely used the last of his energy. His body ached and his head remained fuzzy from earlier; cuddling right now was all Zak could ever ask for. He nuzzled more into the older boys chest and drifted off to sleep...

“Anytime...”


End file.
